jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Lianna
Lianna ist ein Planet im Äußeren Rand der Galaxis, der auf eine lange Geschichte zurückblickt, in welcher Freiheit und Unabhängigkeit die längste Zeit über fremde Begriffe für die Bevölkerung darstellten. Der Planet ist stark industriell bebaut und recht hoch bevölkert. Während der Klonkriege fand auf Lianna eine Schlacht zwischen der Galaktischen Republik und der Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme statt. Zur Zeit des Galaktischen Bürgerkriegs war der Planet besonders für das Imperium sehr wichtig und versorgte dieses mit TIE-Jägern und anderer Technologie, da eines der führenden Unternehmen in der Galaxis, Santhe/Sienar Technologies, auf ihm beheimatet war. Erst zur Zeit der Neuen Republik erlangte Lianna seine Unabhängigkeit dadurch, dass die Regierung sich diese erkaufte, jedoch weiterhin das Imperium unterstützte, um unbelangt zu bleiben. Beschreibung Allgemein miniatur|links|Lianna vom Weltraum aus. Als einer von insgesamt sieben Planeten im Lianna-System stellt Lianna gemeinsam mit Lorrad, Cadinth und Jaminere den wichtigsten Planeten des Alliierten Tion-Sektors dar, Jaminere bildet hierbei die Regierung des Sektors. Lianna selbst hat einen Mond und umkreist einen gelben Stern gleichen Namens, und auch das System ist nach ihm benannt, was seinen Höchstwert im selbigen ausdrückt. Nicht zuletzt begründete sich Liannas Wichtigkeit damit, dass auf ihm sowohl Santhe/Sienar Technologies als auch die Tochterfirma Sienar-Flottensysteme ihren Hauptsitz hatten. Die Nachbarwelten von Lianna sind sehr von unterschiedlicher Beschaffenheit, nicht alle sind bewohnbar, so handelt es sich beispielsweise bei Geminor um einen tödlich heißen Planeten und bei Adinai um einen Gasriesen mit acht Monden, der größten Anzahl des Systems. Mit einer Atmosphäre des Typs I und einer standardmäßigen Gravitation bietet Lianna eine für Menschen und ähnliche Spezies gut atembare Luft sowie gewohnte Schwerkraftverhältnisse. Es gibt zwei wichtige Kontinente auf dem Planeten, Anai und Landra, wobei Landra nur ein sehr schmaler Kontinent ist. Ökonomisch und historisch betrachtet war der Planet zu jeder Zeit immer etwas abseits des Alliierten Tion, auch wenn die Bevölkerung auf ethnischer Ebene viel mit den Einheimischen der anderen Welten gemein hat, am ehesten mit denen von Jaminere. Da er sehr dicht besiedelt ist, hauptsächlich von Menschen, die als Urbevölkerung gelten, ist kaum noch etwas von der Wildnis und Natur seiner frühen Zeit übrig, der größte Teil besteht aus Stadt- und Industriegebiet sowie den zahlreichen Verbindungswegen dazwischen. Aufgrund dessen, dass der Planet gänzlich industriell und zu Wohnzwecken genutzt wird, muss sämtliche Nahrung von außerhalb importiert werden, das gleiche galt für einen großen Teil aller Konsumgüter. Die Architektur auf Lianna hebt sich besonders wegen ihrem Hang zur Dekoration hervor. Die Farben sind überall hell und kräftig, sie sind außerdem an vielen Stellen mit Silber und Gold verziert. Waffen zu tragen war auf Lianna ab etwa 30 VSY gänzlich verboten, weshalb Besucher der Städte sie auf ihren Schiffen zurücklassen mussten.Wretched Hives of Scum and Villainy Die Architektur unterschied sich durch diese Dekoration und die Farben von der anderer Kernwelten. Spiegel, Gold und Silber verzierten die Räumlichkeiten der liannischen Gebäude, auch die weniger reichen schmückten ihre Wohngebiete farbenreich. Ein besonderes Merkmal war vor allem ein übertriebenes Maß an Natürlichkeit, welches aus der industriellen Lebensweise entstanden war, da Natur als Luxus angesehen wurde und große künstliche Anlagen in den Gebieten der wohlhabenden Gesellschaft angerichtet wurden. Hier fand man Bäume, Sträucher, Blumen, unebene Steinflure und ganze Gartenanlagen. Besonders das Anwesen der Santhe-Familie stach hierdurch hervor, die Vorhalle bot eine geradezu dschungelartige Atmosphäre. Sehenswürdigkeiten und bekannte Orte miniatur|links|Stadtleben auf Lianna. Lianna ist einer der wichtigsten Planeten des Tion-Sternhaufens und verfügte über einen Raumhafen der höchsten Klasse zur Zeit des Galaktischen Imperiums, dieser befand sich in Lola Curich und galt als einer der besten des Sektors. Er konnte mehr als 2000 Schiffe beherbergen. Lola Curich war gleichzeitig eine der wichtigsten und bekanntesten Städte auf Lianna, wenn auch nicht die Hauptstadt, dies war Lianna, welche sich den Namen mit dem Planeten teilte. Die Städte lagen nahe bei einander und wurden durch den Fluss Lona Cranith von einander getrennt, Lola Churich hatte eine Bevölkerung von etwa 20 Millionen Menschen um die Zeit der Schlacht von Yavin herum. In der Stadt waren viele der wichtigsten Orte des Planeten zu finden, darunter der größte und geschäftigste Raumhafen auf Lianna, außerdem war dort die Allied Tion Historical Society zu finden sowie Thorip Norr, Fronde's Airspeeders, der Orman's Sky Palace und PetVac. Die Stadt lebte durch den interstellaren Verkehr und versorgte durch den Raumhafen die gesamte Hauptregion Liannas. Lianna, die eigentliche Hauptstadt, war jedoch ebenso wichtig, hier fand man beispielsweise die berühmte Melford-Sternenakademie und zudem sagte bereits die Benennung der Stadt viel über ihren Status aus. Eine weitere Stadt war Sky City, diese befand sich auf dem schmalen nördlichen Kontinent Landra, ebenso wie Northwest, wobei Sky City die ältere der Städte darstellte. Im Südwesten von Lola Curich auf dem Kontinent Anai befanden sich die Raumhäfen Southwest One und Southwest Two, welche gleichermaßen Städte darstellten und sich der Mineralien der Region bedienten, allerdings eher ungeeignete und langweilige Lebensorte darstellten. Dennoch hatten sie die dichteste Population im Süden von Lola Curich. An der westlichen Küste des Kontinents erstreckte sich eine breite Gebirgskette und im östlichen Teil war das Klima trockener als an anderen Orten. Westlich der Gebirge waren die wohlhabendsten Orte gelegen. Bevölkerung Während der Ära der Rebellion hatte Lianna eine Gesamtbevölkerung von 5,6 Milliarden, die Bewohner des Planeten nennen sich selbst schlicht Lianner. Hierbei handelt es sich um Menschen, die aufgrund ihrer Geschichte ein besonders starkes Bedürfnis nach Unabhängigkeit haben und sehr freiheitsliebend sind. Sie setzten sich anfangs aus einer großen Zahl verschiedener Kulturen und Religionen zusammen, einige davon waren sehr mystisch, und bildeten im Laufe der Jahrtausende ein eigenes Volk. Die liannische Küche ist sehr speziell. Aufgrund dessen, dass auf Lianna selbst keine Nahrung angebaut wird, kommt alles von außerhalb, viele Dinge wären und sind nach einem derart weiten Transport jedoch oft nicht frisch, daher ist frisches Essen sehr teuer. Die Bevölkerung ernährt sich viel von eingelegtem, sowie VegHash, Getreide, dazu verwenden sie Lill und scharfe Gewürze. Lianner tendieren dazu, das eigene Heim als eine Art Schloss zu betrachten und auch zu verteidigen, wozu sie sich jegliches Recht zusprechen. Das Gesetz gegen den Besitz von Waffen, welches etwa dreißig Jahre vor der Schlacht von Yavin eintrat, nahmen die meisten nicht wirklich wahr, da die Bewohner Liannas zu jeder Zeit Waffen bei sich haben, auf der Arbeit und im eigenen Heim. Politik stellt auf Lianna einen derart vordergründigen Teil des täglichen Lebens dar, dass es den Liannern nicht möglich ist, sich nicht an diesem Thema zu beteiligen. Der durchschnittliche Bürger ist auf die eine oder andere Weise in die Raumschiffindustrie involviert, wobei das Leben aller Personen auf Lianna von der Beziehung zwischen den Raumschiff-Unternehmen und der Regierung abhängt. Die Menschen auf Lianna betrachten sich als genussfreudig, wagemutig und erfolgreich, und einen großen Teil ihres tatsächlichen Erfolges verdanken sie Santhe/Sienar Technologies. Sie vertrauen keiner Regierung von außerhalb und waren im Großen und Ganzen überzeugt von der Richtigkeit des Vorgehens ihrer Regierung während der Ära des Aufstiegs des Imperiums überzeugt, im Kampf um die Unabhängigkeit, fürchteten sich jedoch später in der Ära der Neuen Republik, dass die Regierung hierdurch eventuell zu riskant handelte. Geschichte Kampf um die Unabhängigkeit Im Gegensatz zu anderen Planeten seiner Region wurde Lianna niemals von Xim dem Despot erobert. Lianna wurde in den frühen Tagen der Galaktischen Republik von Menschen aus dem Tion-Hegemonie besiedelt, einem der drei Sektoren des Tion-Sternhaufens. Die Siedler ließen sich zu dieser Zeit auf sämtlichen bewohnbaren Planeten des Alliierten Tion-Sektors nieder und Jaminere bildete den Mittelpunkt der Regierung. Bereits seit seiner frühen aufgezeichneten Geschichte kannte Lianna niemals so etwas wie Freiheit und Unabhängigkeit; der Planet wurde eine lange Zeit über von Kriegsherren aus dem Tion-Sternhaufen dominiert. Später geriet er unfreiwillig unter die tyrannische Herrschaft des Königreichs von Barseg, zu jener Zeit als die Galaktische Republik noch jung und mit dem Ziel beschäftigt war, Ordnung und Frieden in die Galaxis einkehren zu lassen. Bei diesem Vorhaben wurde Lianna gänzlich ignoriert, da man die Konflikte als eine planeteninterne Angelegenheit einfach abtat und der Galaktische Senat entschied, dass es ihn nichts anginge. Viele Lianner wurden während dieser Zeit zur Sklavenarbeit für das Königreich gezwungen. Zu dieser Zeit entstanden eine ganze Reihe von Widerstandsbewegungen. Während die Republik tatenlos blieb, entwickelte sich der Konflikt weiter und führte beinahe zur Versklavung der Lianner durch den König. Das Ökosystem des überwiegend von Menschen bewohnten und zu seiner frühen Zeit idyllischen Planeten wurde zu dieser Zeit enorm geschädigt und die natürliche Umgebung umgewandelt. Zwar entwickelte sich Lianna nicht zu einem Stadtplaneten wie etwa Coruscant, wurde jedoch stark bebaut und mit zahlreichen Städten und Industriegebieten versehen, sodass kaum etwas von der Natur übrig blieb. Seine Bevölkerung wuchs und verbreitete sich sehr schnell. miniatur|rechts|[[Raith Sienar präsentiert den auf Lianna entwickelten SIE-TIE.]] Etwa 300 VSY erkannte die Republik Lianna offiziell als Mitglied an, nachdem die Widerstände gegen Barseg in den Provinzen Berene und Caldara gipfelten und die Republik das Leid der Lianner erkannte, doch in der Folgezeit veränderte sich relativ wenig. Auch die Überbevölkerung und Umweltverschmutung blieben bestehen, nachdem die Republik Lianna befreit hatte, der Planet wurde jedoch nun im Senat vertreten. Weniger als einhundert Jahre vor der Schlacht von Yavin übernahm Sienar Technologies die Kontrolle über den Planeten, zu dieser Zeit bereits einer der führenden Raumschiffhersteller. Das Unternehmen stellte sicher, dass die Bevölkerung ihr gegenüber unterwürfig war, und eine Vielzahl riesiger Fabriken wurden auf der Oberfläche errichtet. Wenig später beteiligte sich jedoch Kerred Santhe, ein gebürtiger und äußerst wohlhabender Lianner, an dem Unternehmen, was auch zur Umbenennung desselben in Santhe/Sienar Technologies führte. Durch seinen Einfluss bewirkte er, dass die Firma ihren Hauptsitz auf Lianna verlegte. In der Folgezeit verlor Santhe/Sienar seine alleinige Kontrolle, was es anderen Unternehmen erleichterte, sich an der Regierung des Planeten zu beteiligen. Die Regierung von Lianna und Leitung von Santhe/Sienar Technologies gingen über die Generationen an die folgenden Familienmitglieder über, so war es die Enkelin von Kerred Santhe, Lady Valles Santhe, welche bereits um 22 VSY die Fäden zog. Im gleichen Jahr wurde auf Lianna unter anderem die Cradle of the Galaxy angekündigt, eine Ausstellungstour antiker Schätze, die von Raltiir über Rhinnal, Esseles, Brentaal IV, Chandrila bis nach Coruscant führen sollte. Hierbei handelte es sich lediglich um eine Ankündigung der fortwährenden Planung, da jedoch wenig später die Klonkriege ausbrachen ist ungewiss, ob die Tour umgesetzt wurde. Außerdem entwickelte man während dieser Zeit den Zwillingsionenantrieb SIE-TIE auf Lianna, welcher noch im Jahr 22 VSY von Raith Sienar in den HoloNet News präsentiert wurde. Die Erfindung stellte eine große Errungenschaft für die Firma dar und hatte somit auch einen repräsentativen Wert für den Planeten. Aufstieg des Imperiums miniatur|links|Lianna nach der [[Schlacht von Lianna|Schlacht.]] Zur frühen Zeit der Klonkriege, die nur Monate später ausbrachen, führten Ki-Adi-Mundi und Cei Vookto auf dem Planeten Truppen von Klonkriegern in einer Schlacht zwischen der Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme und der Galaktischen Republik. Die Separatisten griffen den Planeten an, da der Zwillingsionenantrieb bereits für die Produktion eines neuen Sternjägers angewendet wurde, welcher ihr Interesse weckte. Die Republik ging erfolgreich, wenn auch mit Verlusten in Form von Cei Vookto, aus der Schlacht hervor, und konnte die Invasoren somit vertreiben. Die Trauerfeier dem gefallenen Jedi zu Ehren wurde noch auf Lianna veranstaltet, wobei auch eine Reihe andere Mitglieder des Ordens erschienen.Sezession Valles Santhe regierte auch noch zur Zeit des Galaktischen Bürgerkriegs, und wie auch ihre Vorgänger war sie sehr auf die Unabhängigkeit Liannas und dessen Bevölkerung bedacht. Als jedoch kurze Zeit darauf im Jahr 19 VSY die Neue Ordnung ausgerufen und das Galaktische Imperium gegründet wurde, konnte Lianna dem Herrschaftsgriff desselben nicht standhalten, das Imperium versicherte sich der absoluten Loyalität des Planeten und stationierte eine große militärische Streitmacht in dessen System. Die Bevölkerung war stark gegen die neue galaktische Regierung, ebenso wie gegen jede Regierung von außerhalb vor und nach dieser Zeit, doch auch als 2 VSY die Rebellen-Allianz gegründet wurde, konnten die Einwohner Liannas auch dieser Partei wenig abgewinnen. Im Allgemeinen brachten sie jedoch den Rebellen etwas mehr Sympathie entgegen als den Imperialen. Auch die Schwarze Sonne war auf Lianna zur Zeit des Galaktischen Bürgerkriegs tätig. Xizors Transportsysteme operierten an den Raumhäfen, und Nuutu Plunb organisierte zahlreiche illegale Transporte in der gesamten Gegend des Sektors. Die Organisation operierte unter dem Deckmantel eines legitimen Unternehmens, doch auch wenn die Mitarbeiter sich formell kleideten, waren sie alle bewaffnet. So machten zu jener Zeit auch einige bekannte Schmuggler, darunter Platt Okeefe, erfolgreich Geschäfte auf dem Planeten.Platt's Smugglers Guide miniatur|rechts|Lianna zur Zeit um die [[Schlacht von Yavin.]] Einige Jahre später, zu einer Zeit um die Schlacht von Yavin herum, beauftragte das Imperium Santhe/Sienar Technologies mit der Optimierung einiger Pläne zur Konstruktion einer wichtigen Tarnvorrichtung. Imperator Palpatine hatte dieses Projekt, genannt NOVA, selbst ins Leben gerufen, und auf Lianna zeigte man sich bereits wenig später für die Entwicklung des Energy Emitance Baffler zusätzlich zum bisherigen Entwurf hilfreich. Rodin Hlian Verpalion, ein Imperialer Berater, war mit der Überwachung des Projekts betraut, der zwar für diese Angelegenheit nach Lianna zog, sich jedoch nicht damit anfreunden konnte und später von Coruscant aus die Entwicklung des Projekts überwachte. Zu dieser Zeit sandte die Rebellen-Allianz eine Gruppe von Spionen nach Lianna, welche lediglich eine Datendisk an ihre dortige Kontaktfrau Terri Karl ausliefern und anschließend wieder verschwinden sollten. Dies war als eine kurze Mission geplant, entwickelte sich jedoch zu einem für die Rebellion sehr wichtigen Konflikt. Terri Karl hatte von den Plänen des Imperiums erfahren, so kam es, dass die Mission der Rebellen sich vielmehr mit dem Projekt NOVA beschäftigte. Sie drangen in die Hauptzentrale von Santhe/Sienar ein, um die Pläne zu zerstören, bevor sie umgesetzt werden konnten. Somit konnten sie die Pläne vereiteln und einen entscheidenden Schlag gegen das Imperium ausüben. Zu Beginn des Jahres 1 NSY berichtete der Nachrichtendienst Imperial Defense Daily von der Hauptstadt Liannas aus darüber, dass sich die Entwicklung des Prototyp-Sternjägers TIE/x2 dem Ende näherten. Zuvor hatte es eine ganze Reihe von Tests gegeben, die von den bis dahin entwickelten 32 Modellen durchgeführt wurden. Der TIE/x2 sollte jedoch dem TIE/x3 weichen, der bereits entwickelt wurde und mit dem auf diese Tests und die Erfahrungen durch den TIE/x1 aufgebaut werden sollte. Mit der Massenproduktion des TIE/x3 sollte auf Lianna voraussichtlich 4 NSY durch die Sienar-Flottensysteme begonnen werden.Galaxywide Newsnets – Adventure Journal 5 Zeit der Neuen Republik Nachdem die Neue Republik einige Zeit nach der Schlacht von Endor im Jahr 4 NSY gegründet wurde, brachte die neue galaktische Regierung einer Vielzahl an Planeten Freiheit. Die Bevölkerung von Lianna nutzte ihre Chance und erklärte sich unabhängig, um erstmals in der Geschichte ihres Planeten das eigene Schicksal lenken zu können. Eine wilde Zeit brach hiermit ein, als sie Monumente des Imperiums zerstörten, Statuen niederrissen und sich unkontrolliert aufführten. Die Neue Republik zeigte sich enttäuscht über die Tatsache, dass Lianna sich nicht in die neugeborene galaktische Regierung integrieren, sondern absolute Unabhängigkeit feiern wollte, dennoch erklärte sie sich bereit, den Planeten auf diesem Wege zu unterstützen. Die Republik ging davon aus, dass Lianna auf kurz oder lang erkennen würde, dass es der beste Weg sei, sich ihr anzuschließen, das noch immer aktive Imperium jedoch plante bereits die Rückeroberung. Lord Verpalion, der Imperiale Berater, ersuchte bereits um eine Invasion, die Regierungschefin Liannas, Lady Santhe jedoch wies die angebotene Unterstützung der Neuen Republik trotz der drohenden Gefahr strikt ab. Ihrer Meinung nach war die Alte Republik kein guter Unterstützer gewesen, somit würde die Neue Republik in dieser Sache ebenfalls scheitern, sollte man sich verbünden. Viele Einwohnder des Planeten sprachen sich gegen ihr Vorhaben aus, selbst Leute aus dem Hause Santhe, sie ignorierte jedoch sämtliche Einwürfe und entwickelte ihren eigenen Plan. Um die Unabhängigkeit zu erhalten, versicherte Lianna dem geschwächten Imperium fortwährenden Nachschub an TIE-Jägern, die auf Lianna produziert wurden, verlangte jedoch im Gegenzug den Erhalt ihrer Freiheit und Unabhängigkeit. Moff Gronn stimmte dieser Übereinkunft zu, und während er dennoch eine Invasion plante, versicherte die Regierung Liannas, dass die eigenen Streitkräfte den Planeten mit aller Macht verteidigen würden, sollte es zu einem Angriff kommen, womit auch die Ausrüstung, Waffen und Schiffe gefährdet wären, wegen welchen das Imperium den Planeten begehrte. Lady Santhe ging sogar so weit, klare Drohungen auszusprechen, dass der Nachschub an TIE-Jägern für das Imperium für immer verwährt bleiben würde, falls sie ihre Unabhängigkeit gefährdet sah. Im Geheimen zahlte sie an den lokalen Moff jedoch zusätzlich dazu diverse Summen, um diese Unabhängigkeit beizubehalten, das Volk bekam hiervon nichts mit. Lianna hatte hiermit einen einzigartigen Status unter den Planeten des Imperiums.Star Wars Enzyklopädie Um gleichzeitig mit und trotz der Versorgung des Imperiums sowohl die Unabhängigkeit als auch die Wirtschaft aufrecht zu erhalten, setzte Lady Santhe einen Plan zur Revolutionierung ihres Unternehmens ein, womit sich dieses nun nicht mehr nur auf Raumschiffe beschränkte. Ihr Plan sah vor, dass absolut alles, vom einfachen Blaster bis hin zum Kampfpanzer das Zeichen von Santhe/Sienar Technologies oder einer der Tochterfirmen tragen würde. Die neue Veränderung zur Bewahrung der Freiheit von Lianna, welche sich Lady Santhe zu erkaufen hoffte, begann mit der Konstruktion der TIE-Raupe. Zur Zeit von Palpatines Rückkehr im Jahr 10 NSY hielt sich Lianna aus den Konflikten heraus. Der Planet hatte bis dahin eine heimatliche Regierung und Selbstherrschaft eingeführt. Hinter den Kulissen * Lianna wurde 1992 als Schauplatz für Mission to Lianna, einem Rollenspiel-Abenteuer, eingeführt. Anschließend tauchte der Planet sowohl in Verbindung mit Rollenspiel-Elementen in Quellenbüchern als auch in Romanen (Vereint durch die Macht), Comics (Sezession) und den HoloNet News auf. Zuletzt machte Michael Reaves für Schablonen der Macht davon Gebrauch. * Im Roman Die dunkle Seite der Macht wird „Lianna“ als ein Deckname von Mara Jade Skywalker zu ihrer Zeit als Hand des Imperators erwähnt. Es ist unklar, ob und wie dies in Verbindung mit dem Planeten steht. * Im Quellenbuch Pirates & Privateers steht, Lianna sei ein Mitglied der Korporationssektorverwaltung, was jedoch nicht logisch ist, da diese für den Korporationssektor verantwortlich ist Lianna in einem anderen Teil der Galaxis liegt. Der Planet wird auch in den Quellen über die Korporationssektorverwaltung, die ihre Mitgliedsplaneten angeben, nicht genannt. * Die Bilder von Lianna, die in Mission to Lianna verwendet wurden, sollten ursprünglich die Wolkenstadt darstellen, es handelt sich um Zeichnungen von Ralph McQuarrie, die er für Episode 5 angefertigt hatte. Quellen *''Jedi'' – Sezession *''Mission to Lianna'' *''Galaxywide Newsnets'' *''Dark Empire Sourcebook'' *''Pirates & Privateers'' *''Platt's Smugglers Guide'' *''Star Wars Enzyklopädie'' *''Wretched Hives of Scum and Villainy'' * * * * *''Xim Week: The History of Xim and the Tion Cluster'' Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Planeten Kategorie:Planeten des Äußeren Randes Kategorie:Planeten des Alliierten Tion-Sektors Kategorie:Planeten mit größeren Raumwerften Kategorie:Legends en:Lianna es:Lianna ja:リアナ（恒星） ru:Лианна